Moonlight Waltz
by Crazed Author1
Summary: All taking place, the week before graduation for the Marauders. This story concerning one inperticular, Sirius Black. Romance sparks between he and his new found girlfriend. R&R please **Chapter 6 up!!**
1. Dance 1

Author's Note: I STILL DO NOT LIKE ROWLING!!! (why did she have to kill him?!?) Anyways...this is my disclaimer to "her". She owns 'em, well not all of 'em 'cuz Amber is mine, and a few other peeps like Jessica and Lydia. -blink- Now to my story...(everything like this 'wow' is a thought "this is talking" got it?)  
  
------  
  
~Moonlight Waltz~  
  
Sirius Black stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory. Everyone else had gone to the formal dance before the the graduation. Last week of the last year in Hogwarts, a sad thought to hold in your mind. His dark gaze peered up the stairs, hoping she would come soon. 'Patience is a virtue...' He told himself, 'But why do I ca--' His thoughts were eruptted just when what he was waiting for walked down the stairs, '...or more like glided...' he added to his random thoughts in his mind.  
  
Amber walked (or glided as Sirius prefered) down the stairs, her silky sky blue dress robe shimmered in the light of the flickering flames of the fireplace. Her eyes matched the robe perfectly, her wavy auburn hair flowed past her shoulders. A smile came upon her fair features, "How do I look, Siri?"   
  
"W-w-wow," He paused trying to regain his senses. 'Damn...she's beautiful.' A large smile came to his face, "You're beautiful." He exclaimed in a whisper to her. His hands trembled as he touched her cheek, to give her a quick kiss.   
  
She took his hand in her, intwining their fingers, "C'mon, we're going to miss the first dance." She told him, leading him out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
------  
  
Amber had took the seat, Sirius graciously pulled out for her, and he had sat in the chair beside her. Wrapping his arm around his shoulder, he eyed the dancing couples, 'I hope she doesn't want to dance now...' He grimaced at the thought of him dancing like that. He listened to the fast beat of the song.  
  
Remus came back to the table and sat down with his new girlfriend, Jessica. "When are you going to dance?" He asked Sirius.   
  
"Yeah, c'mon Siri..." Amber to his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, which was just the center of the Great Hall. Her soft gaze twinkled in the moonlight the half-moon gave off.  
  
'Why did Moony have to say that now...' He thought to himself when the first slow song came on for the day. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed her's on his neck. Dancing to the beat, like every other couple. His mind drifted as their gazes locked onto each other...  
  
------  
  
A/N: If you like review please...^^ 


	2. Disappearance and Laughing

A/N: Wow...I got four reviews -dances around all happy- (everything like this 'hi' is a thought) Sorry... here's the second chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything regonizable is "her's"  
  
-----  
  
~Moonlight Waltz~  
  
Sirius continued to gaze at Amber, whom now was resting her head on his chest as they swayed with the beat. His gaze lifted for a second to see the others dancing with their girlfriends. James and Lily, Peter paired up with Lydia and Remus with Jessica. He smirked, and went back to looking at Amber.   
  
"I said I love you  
  
I said I care  
  
When I tell you I love you  
  
It means I always will be there  
  
I'll never leave you  
  
I ain't goin' nowhere  
  
When I tell you I love you  
  
Cross my heart I will be there" The song's chorus continued to play over and over in his mind. He blinked as the song was over and Amber had took his hand and led him back to the table.  
  
Lydia and Jessica had convinced Peter and Remus to dance again. James and Lily and vanished. 'Wonder where they went...' Sirius thought absent mindedly as he went to get some punch. He started to pour the punch into two cups when he caught a glimpse of Snape, sitting at a table with someone, 'What the hell is that git doing here? Hm...maybe I should...' He shook his head and looked down at the over flowing cup. "Shit." He cleaned it up with a spell and walked back over to Amber giving her one of the cups.   
  
"What took you so long?" She asked, "It doesn't take that long to fill up two cups with punch." She stated.  
  
'No...not going to tell her, bad idea, makes me what to pull a quick prank on him...grrr, must stop thinking' He shrugged, "Uh, accidently split the punch." He muttered.  
  
Amber shook her head, "That was stupid of you." She told him teasingly. Then looked around, "Where did Lily and James go?"   
  
'Was wonderin' that myself.' "Beats me, they'll be back." He muttered taking a drink from his cup. "Want to get out of here? This loud music is bothering me." He asked her kindly, really wanting to go back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah sure, but one more dance first." She grinned and dragged him back to the dance floor.  
  
-------  
  
James ran down the hallway after watching the caretaker go by. "Lily, wait! Where are you going!?" He blinked continuing to run down the hall after his girlfriend.   
  
"Hey!" He shouted at her as she ran outside.   
  
"Oh, c'mon, Jimmy! Have a little fun...and plus it's the last week of school and we won't be coming back to Hogwarts." Lily said and stopped to let him catch up to her. She stood up on her tippy-toes to reach his lips and kissed him.   
  
James raised his eyebrow and didn't quesiton, '...it's a bit odd...but ok' He kissed her back, and took her hand leading her out of the view of any watching professor. "Don't want to have detention do we?"  
  
"Nope." She said and kissed him again.  
  
-------  
  
"Ok...James, Lily, Sirius and Amber, all disappeared..." Remus said leaning on the table as he watched Peter get the drinks. His arms were folded across his chest.  
  
"Dunno, they might just have went to the common room to get away from the music. Padfoot doesn't really look loud noises." Peter said passing Remus a cup of punch.   
  
"Yeah, that's true. But..." He shook his head, "No...no, and no, that's messed up."  
  
"What?" Peter asked, filling up the rest and giving Remus another cup and they walked back over to the table.  
  
"Thanks, Pete." Lydia took a cup from Peter, as he took his seat next to her. "This is a nice dance. Don't you think?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, very lovely." He said, covering up his saracasim the best he could. 'Didn't work.' He thought as Lydia hit him on the back of the head. "Ow..."  
  
Remus started to laugh, almost spraying punch on everyone. Jessica looked at him, "Is there something you mind amusing in this conversation?"  
  
Remus continued to laugh, not being able to stop, he just pointed to a table near the door in the corner. Peter began laughing as well.   
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Haha! You got to wait til the next chapter to figure out what everyone is laughing about. -laughs hysterically-  
  
Response to Reviews: Thank you! -bows- Thank-you! I know you all love Sirius just as much as I do, (reason why I create Sirius fan fics) Anyways...thanks for the reviews they help me alot to continue writing. 


	3. Dun dun dun

Author's Note: -blink- Been awhile since I've been on my computer...but anyways I'm back and here I am to present you with...chapter 3!!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything from the books is "her's"  
  
---------  
  
Jessica shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Maybe she's just asking him a question." Lydia suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Jessica, looking over at Peter and Remus who haven't stopped laughing.  
  
Lydia shook her head, "I don't know..." She started laughing.  
  
"Maybe it was 'can I have a kiss'?" Jessica said jokingly laughing hard, like the other three were doing.  
  
Remus laughed even harder at the statement Jessica made.  
  
(the reason they are laughing)  
  
At one of the tables in the corner, sat Severus Snape, the Marauders' favourite target. Sitting right beside him was the hottest girl in Slytherin, Victoria Harumn. And they were doing something none of the Marauders ever dreamed of seeing. Snape was kissing Victoria. (dun..dun...dun)  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter will be purely dedicated to Sirius. 


	4. Author's Note

I shall be away for a bit... so this story will not be updated for awhile 


	5. Oh, Sirius Part I

A/N: Sorry.... for not having this chapter up. I was experiencing writer's block, and I was working on school projects even though its the summer. -.-'  
  
Disclaimer: All that is "her's" is regonizable. All that is mine, is not.  
  
Dedication: Too Sirius and his loveable, charming, ways. (just put your name where Amber's is... and you'll be happy ^^)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber got into the common room before Sirius. Taking a seat on the couch, and pulling her feet up beneath her, Amber watched the opening for Sirius. Strangely a big black lab bounded up on the couch, and crawling across it to her. The dog took a seat almost on Amber's lap, looking up at her with big chocolate brown eyes. Whimpers were uttered from the dog's mouth, and his tail wag rapidly. Planting a soft kiss on the dog's forehead, Amber murmered, "Siri, you're too canine-ish for your own good." She chuckled softly.  
  
The dog disappeared and Sirius appeared where the dog had been. A big grin was on his face, he still almost was on her lap. Leaning in he rested his head on the couch's arm, so that he laid across her. "Too canine-ish? Is there such a thing? Never! Sirius Bla--" His statement was lost when Amber gave him a kiss on the lips. His ears perked up like he was a dog again. "Can I beg for another one?"   
  
"I only did that to shut you up." She told him, grinning slyly. Sirius twisted his head before her lips got his cheek, and instead he captured them in his own lips.   
  
They didn't part from the kiss until, air was much needed. Breathless, Sirius, continued to grin. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I like this better than any dance." He told her, and wiggled his eyebrows a bit.  
  
"You do? I wonder why..." She said, shifting a bit under his weight. Then giving him a playful shove, he tumbled off the couch.   
  
Landing with a "Oomph" he looked up at her, "Hey, what was that for?" He asked. His hand rubbed his forehead which was turning red. "Now you have to kiss it to make it better," he stated, hopping back up on the couch right next to her.   
  
"I do?" She said, making a trail of kisses from his forehead to his lips. Withdrawing from his face, Amber leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "That better?"  
  
"Very much better." He told her with a small nod, placing a hand on her cheek he pressed his lips to her's. Rising to his knees, he put his other hand on her other cheek. Depthening the intensity, leaning into her more. She paused from the kiss putting a finger on his lips.  
  
"Now, Siri..." Amber's voice trailed off, as he gave her a passionate kiss. Murmering a "hm..." or "mmm..." into the kiss. He leaned into her more, making Amber lay on the couch. Lowering on top of her as he kissed her, he grinned widely......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Short... I know... that's only part 1, you can only guess what happens in part 2... -laughs- 


	6. Oh, Sirius Part II

~Part II of the long awaited chapter dedicated to Sirius Black.~  
  
A/N: And just a quick note, sorry I'm gone for a while. I went to a few places (including Gettysburg ^^) Now... um... here's the story! (And as I said, if you don't like Amber, just put your name where her name is ^^)  
  
I love it when you hold me close The scent of you left on my clothes The tenderness of your kiss moves me  
  
Girl you're more than everything  
  
You're in my heart, My soul, You're the air I breathe You're everything that I been missing in my life  
  
Taking a break from the series of passionate kisses. Amber gazed into Sirius' eyes; raising her hand to brush away some of the loose black strands of hair from his face to see him more clearly.  
  
Sirius leaned his head, closer to her, moving his lips to her ear. Breathing softly, he whispered gently, "Ami." He paused, inhaling, then exhaling as if to gather his nerves. ".I'll love you forever, and ever. Don't you forget."  
  
And I'll always be, forever loving you Its just meant to be, it all I want to do... Your everything my heart has ever known And girl you mean more than life to me, And without you girl it would mean a thing Until it's my time to go, I'll love you more than you'll ever know  
  
There so many little things, In my life, that you bring Like the way you hold me, When we're sleeping.  
  
After he had finished his confession, he raised his head a bit. Staring into her eyes, waiting for a reply of some sort. Amber blinked twice, trying to soak in what had just happened, placing her hand on his cheek, she sat up to face Sirius, leaning in a bit, a centimeter apart, she whispered, "I love you too." Coming in a bit, she pressed her lips on his, forming a kiss.  
  
I wouldn't feel the way I do, If you didn't give me a love so true. You're the hopes and dreams that I believe in  
  
Girl you not just everything, My best friend you'll always be You're everything, That I need in my life  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, not wanting to let go. As he kissed her, with deep intensity, he smiled through it. Running his fingers in her loose hair, he broke away from the kiss, to catch his breath then gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Amber placed her finger back on his mouth, "Not now." She told almost in a whisper, shifting her position to rest her head on his chest.  
  
Sirius gave a small sigh of disappoint meant, but shifted as well, relaxing. Still keeping his arms around her. "Alright." He finally said to her, in defeat.  
  
Amber chuckled calmly, "They will be coming back soon." She said, placing her hand on his chest, looking up at him with her sweet eyes filled with love.  
  
He gave a nod but still didn't like the idea that this moment had to stop because of his friends coming back from the dance.  
  
I swear that it'll always be, A time for you and me, Girl I love you so........  
  
Girl ill always be forever loving you, It's just meant to be, Its what I want to do You're everything my heart has every known, And girl you mean, More than life to me, And without you girl, It wouldn't mean a thing, Until it's my time to go...  
  
Until it's my time to go...  
  
I'll love you more than you'll ever know  
  
A/N: -bows- Thankyou, Thankyou. Now. it's your turn to do something for me. REVIEW!! 


End file.
